guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desert Dragon
Could this be the desert dragon? http://www.conceptart.org/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=220604&stc=1&d=1192723341Planeforger 13:32, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Is that Guildwars? 13:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::concept art --130.108.7.68 14:29, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::well then, it could possibly be an ancient dragon, but it doesnt look like a desert to me.. (perhaps the deep sea dragon:p) 14:33, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Doesn't look like they're out on the ocean either. lol Sirocco 14:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I went out to look at the area that you're talking about, and all I see are bones. I'm thinking that maybe this is either a long dead wurm, or maybe the remnants of another (unknown) creature of size to match a wurm or dragon. Yatesinater 06:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) those are just bones. There is only one undead dragon and it is under orr. Another thing, Drakkar is the smallest of the dragons, and these bones are far too small to be a dragon. So I suggest this page is removed or at least not connected with the rest of the dragons till proven. -Kalle Damos I'VE FOUND IT!!! Its spine and skull sticks out near the portal into Salt Flats found in Diviner's Ascent. A Short walk north/north-east from Elona Reach. Seb2net 18:00, 20 November 2007 (UTC) No, no you have not. There is only one undead dragon and that is in Orr. The desert dragon should in all theory be as well presurved as all it's brothers. Also I doubt that Anet would place any of the dragons in a place that we could get close enough to touch it. My suspicions are that it is burried under the desert, you know, hidden!. And lets get this stright again, as no one seems to get it. THERE IS ONLY ONE UNDEAD DRAGON, THAT IS AT ORR, THE BONES IN THE CRYSTAL DESERT ARE OF SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING DEAD! Thank you. -Kalle Damos :It's to my understanding that the bones in the desert are the remains of the The Great Giants — Powersurge360Violencia 07:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Chances are we arent able o see any remnants of it as the desert was designed probably before anyone at anet even thought about guild wars 2.-- 20:14, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Possibly? the huge dune by the portal between Prophets Path and Vulture Drifts its in a weird shape, but theres allot of desert out there. Rslink 19:42, 3 December 2007 (UTC) You mean this? :Could be. Cress Arvein 20:10, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Read chris' comment above, besides back when this dragon passed out that dune wasn't even their. The Crystal Desert used to be a sea. ::If that were the case it wouldn't be a desert dragon at all; it would be a sea dragon. 03:42, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I think i found it may this be the dragon ? :Thats REAL tiny for an Ancient Dragon... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :i know maybe its like a grave for the dragon marking the place where he is buried ::Or it's a depiction of Glint. They look a LOT alike. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::yeah it can be otherwise there its nothing logicalin a dragon statue placed in the crystal desert There's a thought, Glint might BE the Desert Dragon. She might be the only one turned good. Kunpapa 05:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Glint is not an ancient dragon, it said that she was just a baby compared to the ancients in PCGamer, this might just be a monument to Glint created by the Forgotten.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 06:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lightbringer's Gaze in Crystal Desert, lol. 08:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::That made me laugh to myself when i saw you say that. How can this be anything other than a statue of glint. How can Glint be a baby compared to the ancient dragons if SHE WAS THE FIRST CREATURE TO COME TO TYRIA! read in the Porphesis game manuel... Wrong. Glint was the first the gods created. The Great Giants preceded her by at least 7000 years. Im thinking ancient dragons did too. 19:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC) A theory as to the location of the Desert Dragon I sometimes do a Tombs run or two, and I have noticed something which may be one of our dragons. In the Scarred Earth map of Tombs, after clearing the first section and entering the room with the Chaos Wurms, turn right and look at the wall. There is a dragon half buried here. If I'm not mistaken it wasn't there before the Darkness, nor does it appear in the Hero's Ascent version of this map. I haven't done anything with Heroes Ascent so I cannot confirm this, but still we may have a dragon on our hands. :That's one of the twin serpent dragons, Tombs is in the underworld, not in the dessert anyway.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 08:31, 30 December 2007 (UTC) crystal desert older then the dragons dont expect to find a dragon.. everything that u can see in the crystal desert was there before any1 even suggested gw2 :So was Ghostly Hero, aka Turai Ossa. Ya never know.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) hmm well on the subject of turai ossa, was his name ever mentioned b4? also i have a theory. you no that big mountain where u use the statue 2 get on (my memory fails me rite now) is it possible that it coudlve been made over the dragon? sorta like the water dragon, with all the rocks over it. :I believe his name was mentioned before when you talked to the Ghostly Hero, and it said something along the lines of "Ahai, I am Turai Ossa" or something. (Could someone check that please?) -- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Here it is. Check under "Who were you in life?"-- (Talk) ( ) 23:30, 22 January 2008 (UTC) this looks promissing well, its more of a face made of stone for decoration for me, but my friend made a nice guess about it... it might be the only visible part of the desert dragon, and the fact it is in the elona part of the desert might explain how the desert itself came to be so corrupt that only undead and wurms may roam the place, nothing else can survive there. It would not be the first time those dragons corrupt anything... Also, even if this may not be the dragon itself, the theory is a very nice one to explain all the sulfur, and the dragon would be more on the elona half then the tyrian. http://img151.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw106zw7.jpg :Actually Elona(minus Istan) and Tyria are the same continent, and I never heard anyone say Dragons are on the continent of Tyria only, and not in Tyria the world.--Alari 04:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but ive always seen ppl looking for the desert dragon on the crystal desert, not on the elonian sulfur desolation, everyone seems to forget the dragons power could cause the corruption of that land :P :::Maybe instead of coming from the desert at all. It comes from MARS!! ALIEN DRAGON Wwo0o0o0o0o Well, since the Crystal Desert is almost clean checked, maybe its time to search the Desolation (witch is realy a part of Crystal Desert) soo why dont evryone whit the right stuff start search a bit in Desolation! (i will try to search as good as i can myself^^) :Crystal Overlook? That place is rather empty. (T/ ) 16:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::So many people have fully explored that, and no sighting of it yet? No logic. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Last part of the description for Lair of the Forgotten: "It is said the lone living witness to the Margonite assault on the Gates of Heaven and Abaddon's defeat at the hands of the Five Gods still resides here, all but abandoned to the mists of time." Sure, it could be that forgotten dude in the outpost, but dunno. Also, not sure if the giant moving appendages in the Poisoned Outcrops are torment entities or dragon related (for all we know, could be parts of the dragon, granted, doesn't matter much either way :-x) 11:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) In Dunes of Despair 5-17-08 I was exploring the map during the Dunes of Despair mission (using Necrotic Traversal to get across the gorge) when I found an area of the Dunes that was seemingly out of place. It is a small branch in the Southeast region of the area. It is empty and devoid of anything except for a large pile of dragon bones. On the map, it appears as a yellow area. It makes me wonder why Anet would have even bothered to put them there, which is why I believe it might be one of the Ancient Dragons. Has anyone else seen this? (P.S. I took some screens, but I don't know how to upload them. >.< ) :yea i found the thing, and took screen shots of it but also dunno how to upload. But it is pretty weird cause the area where the bones are is green. ::I noticed the same thing tonight, when I was doing the same thing with my nec. http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/3200/gw078li2.jpg is an unedited screenshot of it. It's in a place marked by bones in the mini-map, so it was put there on purpose. 04:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::The bones in question are presently thought to be of the The Great Giants. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I realize that this is an old discussion, but just why do they have to be the remains of the giants? I'm not trying to insinuate that they are dragon remains, but considering the Crystal Desert used to be part of the sea, couldn't they be the remains of some other form entities than just dragons or giants? -- 01:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::They can. It's just that with the original lore of Guild Wars was written, and a reasonable general assumption that the Ancient Dragons has not been conceived when the Prophecies campaign was designed, the only known candidate to be of huge size were the giants. If Anet wants to, they can of course retcon it to be whatever super huge thing shows up in Guild Wars 4. But basically the above outlines the reason why most common informed GW players tend to consider these the remains of the giants, as opposed to of other things. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, ok. I was just speculating, since a lot of the spoken lore from npcs seems to be intentionally limited at times, to give the narrative that they don't know all of the facts or have a limited perspective regarding the full scope of the topic. Like how the Mursaat were considered 'evil' by most players up until the final Prophecies mission where it was revealed that they acted out of fear and self-defense. The only reason I thought they(Crystal Desert Skeletal Remains) might have been some other form of large-sea fairing creatures was do to allusions by some Factions npcs'(forgot the exact names & character dialog) and creatures such as the Kraken & the Giant Sea creature encased in Jade at Rhea's Crater. forgot to sign. -- 01:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ummm did any of you retards maybe think that the desert dragon was glint? GG noobs :Five sections above you, as a matter of fact. 08:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Did you forget that Glint and Kuunavang are described as 'young' compared to the ancient dragons? So unless Glint developed a time machine at some stage then.....I don't see it happening [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 08:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) yeah... i came back to make an edit... because apparently some douche from anet was giving an interview to some game magazine and he said something along the lines of "no glint and kuunavang are like hatchlings" so.... either he didnt know what he was talking about when questioned about existing dragons in GW or.... the magazine butchered his words either way... In game.... on several occasions, glint is referred to as old, even for a dragon. So... yeah... I'd trust the actual released content over some pimple-faced nerd giving an interview.... but at any rate... i came to retract my statement, because as the record shows.... the dragon is not glint. Hello, i have said same thing above! in the Prophesis game manual, it says that Glint was the first creature to enter Tyria when the gods created it, soo how can any1 be older then her? :Wrong. Glint was the first creature made by the Gods on this world, but this world was around long before that. Glint came nearly 3000 years ago, which would place it at the date of the first Serpents to enter Tyria (because the Gods sent them here). That was 1769 BE. The last signs of the Great Giants is guessed at around 10,000 BE, meaning the world is MUCH older than Glint. Sources: the GWP manual (History of Tyria for easier viewing of the timeline, but the manual still has some verbal lore), Glint. --Gimmethegepgun 19:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) You'll Never Find It When Anet made prophecies and therefore made the crystal desert, do you think that they were seriously trying to make ancient dragons? Its obvious that the only real ancient dragons possibilities are in Eye of the North because they only started to think about GW2 after Nightfall was completed and well on its way to becoming the best campaign out of the three. It can be anywhere It is burried under the sand so the layers might not reveal its shape guys... Bit of consideration Well, it seems that people have considered the fact that the Crystal Desert used to be a sea and people have thus made the decision that the Desert Dragon cannot be found in the Crystal Desert. However, it seems people haven't considered the fact that perhaps there were massive continental shifts that occurred throughout the continent's history. It is possible that the Desert Dragon had been moved during those shifts. But the question remains, if the Crystal Desert cannot contain the Desert Dragon, what other desert is there? As far as I know, there are no other Desert regions on the continent of Tyria, as provided by both the Prophecies and Eye of the North campaigns. So, perhaps the areas that have yet to be revealed off to the East on the Prophecies map and North-East on the Nightfall map, as they're both connected at the desert region, contains the actual desert area and the actual Desert Dragon? Who's to say that ANet had to provide us with each Ancient Dragon or at least some visible part of that Dragon? I'm only posting this comment because the previous comment displeased me with it's simplicity, and I currently don't have access to Guild Wars... My computer's fried for some reason and this is what boredom does to someone. Random Page ftl. Genprey 01:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I fail to see why people think it can't be a desert dragon. Quite simply, the reason it's called a "desert" dragon most likely has NOTHING to do with what the dragon is like, but rather the fact that it's IN THE DESERT. Seriously. Anyway, past that point, remember that Tyria may refer to the continent (Tyria (continent) OR the entire world (Tyria (world)), so it could be in the Desolation, which is also part of the Crystal Desert. Though I do agree with you that they don't have to give an actual visible portion of the dragons in-game, especially since there's at least 1 dragon in the middle of the ocean that blocks off Cantha --Gimmethegepgun 01:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::According to the GW2 Wiki, Zhaitan is the one preventing travel to Cantha, while the desert dragon (who "arose to the south of the Crystal Desert") is preventing travel to Elona. --Macros 06:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't say that the desert dragon was the one preventing travel to Cantha, I mentioned it as an example as to why we won't see all of the Ancient Dragons in-game --Gimmethegepgun 07:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC)